İbn-i Sina/Sözler
thumb |350px | *[[Spor'un pek çok şekilleri vardır. En basiti,"bir inasının kendi işini yapması spordur." Asıl spor istek ile yapılandır. Mesela güreşmek, ata binmek, kılıç kalkan oynamak, koşmak, sıçramak, gölgesini düşman ederek ona kılınçla hücum etmek, gibi...Spor bedeni yumuşatır, fena rütubeti giderir; sporu terketmek, hayatı terk etmek demektir. Spordan sonra vücudu yağlamak ve ovmak (masaj) çok iyidir. İbn-i Sina ]] thumb|300px |[[İbn-i Sina/Sözler İbn-i Sina/Resimler İbn-i Sina/Videolar İbn-i Sina/Eserleri İbn-i Sina/Hakkında İbn-i Sina/Resimler]] Sözleri *Hiç kimse görmek istemeyen kadar kör değildir. *İlim ve sanat ittifak görmediği ülkeyi terk eder. *Dünya bir eğlence ve oyun yeri değildir. *Kendinin ne olduğunu bilen insan, bazı kendini bilmezlerin, onun hakkında söylediklerinden etkilenmez. *İnsanın ruhu kandil, bilim onun aydınlığı ve Tanrısal bilgelik de kandilin yağı gibidir. Bu yanar ve ışık saçarsa o zaman sana "diri" denilir. Spor *Spor'un pek çok şekilleri vardır. En basiti,"bir inasının kendi işini yapması spordur." Asıl spor istek ile yapılandır. Mesela güreşmek, ata binmek, kılıç kalkan oynamak, koşmak, sıçramak, gölgesini düşman ederek ona kılınçla hücum etmek, gibi...Spor bedeni yumuşatır, fena rütubeti giderir; sporu terketmek, hayatı terk etmek demektir. Spordan sonra vücudu yağlamak ve ovmak (masaj) çok iyidir. İbn-i Sina Tercüme edilecek Abū ʿAlī al-Ḥusayn ibn ʿAbd Allāh ibn Sīnā (Persian: ابو علی الحسین ابن عبدالله ابن سینا (c. 980 in Balkh, Khorasan – 1037 in Hamedan), also known as Ibn Seena and commonly known in English by his Latinized name Avicenna (Greek Aβιτζιανός), was a Persian Muslim polymath and the foremost physician and philosopher of his time. He was also an astronomer, chemist, Hafiz, logician, mathematician, poet, psychologist, physicist, scientist, Sheikh, soldier, statesman and theologian. Sourced * The knowledge of anything, since all things have causes, is not acquired or complete unless it is known by its causes. Therefore in medicine we ought to know the causes of sickness and health. And because health and sickness and their causes are sometimes manifest, and sometimes hidden and not to be comprehended except by the study of symptoms, we must also study the symptoms of health and disease. Now it is established in the sciences that no knowledge is acquired save through the study of its causes and beginnings, if it has had causes and beginnings; nor completed except by knowledge of its accidents and accompanying essentials. Of these causes there are four kinds: material, efficient, formal, and final. ** [http://www.fordham.edu/halsall/source/1020Avicenna-Medicine.html "On Medicine, (c''. 1020)] * Those who deny the first principle should be flogged or burned until they admit that it is not the same thing to be burned and not burned, or whipped and not whipped. **''Metaphysics, Book I * An ignorant doctor is the aide-de-camp of death. ** As quoted in Familiar Medical Quotations (1968) by Maurice B. Strauss * God, the supreme being, is neither circumscribed by space, nor touched by time; he cannot be found in a particular direction, and his essence cannot change. The secret conversation is thus entirely spiritual; it is a direct encounter between God and the soul, abstracted from all material constraints. ** As quoted in 366 Readings From Islam (2000), edited by Robert Van der Weyer Unsourced * Hiç kimse görmek istemeyen kadar kör değildir. * İlim ve sanat ittifak görmediği ülkeyi terk eder. * Dünya bir eğlence ve oyun yeri değildir. * Kendinin ne olduğunu bilen insan, bazı kendini bilmezlerin, onun hakkında söylediklerinden etkilenmez. * İnsanın ruhu kandil, bilim onun aydınlığı ve Tanrısal bilgelik de kandilin yağı gibidir. Bu yanar ve ışık saçarsa o zaman sana "diri" denilir. * Ben öküzden korkarım çünkü onun silahı var ama aklı yok. * It is evident that everything which does not exist at first and then exists, is determined by something other than itself. * Medicine considers the human body as to the means by which it is cured and by which it is driven away from health. * Width of life is more important than length of life. * There are no incurable diseases — only the lack of will. There are no worthless herbs — only the lack of knowledge. **This quote has also been attributed to Chinese medicinal texts. Misattributed * The world is divided into men who have wit and no religion and men who have religion and no wit. ** This is attributed to Averroes, in The Atheist World‎ (1991) by Madalyn Murray O'Hair, p. 46 External links * Avicenna an article by Seyyed Hossein Nasr on Encyclopedia Britannica Online * Avicenna An article by Encyclopedia Iranica * Biography & Works from Routledge * Ibn Sina (Islamic Philosophy Online) * Ibn Sina from the Encyclopedia of Islam * Avicenna/Ibn Sina at the Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy * Catholic Encyclopedia: Avicenna Tercüme düzenlenecek Abū ʿAlī al-Ḥusayn ibn ʿAbd Allāh ibn Sīnā (Persian: ابو علی الحسین ابن عبدالله ابن سینا (c. 980 in Balkh, Khorasan – 1037 in Hamedan), also known as Ibn Seena and commonly known in English by his Latinized name Avicenna (Greek Aβιτζιανός), was a Persian Muslim polymath and the foremost physician and philosopher of his time. He was also an astronomer, chemist, Hafiz, logician, mathematician, poet, psychologist, physicist, scientist, Sheikh, soldier, statesman and theologian. Sourced * The knowledge of anything, since all things have causes, is not acquired or complete unless it is known by its causes. Therefore in medicine we ought to know the causes of sickness and health. And because health and sickness and their causes are sometimes manifest, and sometimes hidden and not to be comprehended except by the study of symptoms, we must also study the symptoms of health and disease. Now it is established in the sciences that no knowledge is acquired save through the study of its causes and beginnings, if it has had causes and beginnings; nor completed except by knowledge of its accidents and accompanying essentials. Of these causes there are four kinds: material, efficient, formal, and final. ** [http://www.fordham.edu/halsall/source/1020Avicenna-Medicine.html "On Medicine, (c''. 1020)] * Those who deny the first principle should be flogged or burned until they admit that it is not the same thing to be burned and not burned, or whipped and not whipped. **''Metaphysics, Book I * An ignorant doctor is the aide-de-camp of death. ** As quoted in Familiar Medical Quotations (1968) by Maurice B. Strauss * God, the supreme being, is neither circumscribed by space, nor touched by time; he cannot be found in a particular direction, and his essence cannot change. The secret conversation is thus entirely spiritual; it is a direct encounter between God and the soul, abstracted from all material constraints. ** As quoted in 366 Readings From Islam (2000), edited by Robert Van der Weyer Unsourced * It is evident that everything which does not exist at first and then exists, is determined by something other than itself. * Medicine considers the human body as to the means by which it is cured and by which it is driven away from health. * Width of life is more important than length of life. * There are no incurable diseases — only the lack of will. There are no worthless herbs — only the lack of knowledge. **This quote has also been attributed to Chinese medicinal texts. Misattributed * The world is divided into men who have wit and no religion and men who have religion and no wit. ** This is attributed to Averroes, in The Atheist World‎ (1991) by Madalyn Murray O'Hair, p. 46 External links * Avicenna an article by Seyyed Hossein Nasr on Encyclopedia Britannica Online * Avicenna An article by Encyclopedia Iranica * Biography & Works from Routledge * Ibn Sina (Islamic Philosophy Online) * Ibn Sina from the Encyclopedia of Islam * Avicenna/Ibn Sina at the Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy * Catholic Encyclopedia: Avicenna ar:ابن سينا bg:Авицена cs:Avicenna fa:ابن سینا hy:Ավիցենա it:Avicenna lt:Avicena pt:Avicena ru:Авиценна sk:Ibn Síná tr:İbn-i Sina uk:Авіценна ʿ Ebu Ali el-Hüseyin ibn ʿ Abd Allah İbn Sina (Farsça: ابو علی الحسین ابن عبدالله ابن سینا (c. 980 Belh, Horasan'da - 1037 yılında Hemedan), da bilinir ibn Seena'' olarak' yaygın ve İngilizce olarak yaptığı Latinized adı'' 'Avicenna (Yunanca Aβιτζιανός) tarafından bilinen, Farsça bir Müslüman bilge ve en önde gelen doktor ve döneminin filozof. Ayrıca bir astronom oldu , kimyager, Hafız, mantıkçı, matematikçi, şair, psikolog, fizikçi, bilim adamı, Şeyh, asker, devlet adamı ve ilahiyatçı. ((bilim-taslaktır)) Dış Kaynak *'' 'şey bilgi beri her şeyi var nedenleri, elde değil ya da sürece nedenleri biliniyor tamamlamak.'' 'tıp nedenle biz gerektiğini hastalık ve sağlık nedenleri bilmek. Ve sağlık ve hastalık ve sebepleri bazen belirgin, ve bazen değil gizli semptomların çalışma dışında anlaşılan olmak, ayrıca sağlık ve hastalık belirtileri çalışma gerekir.'' 'Şimdi bilimler hiçbir bilgi, nedenleri ve başlangıçlar çalışma ile kaydetmek kazanılır kurulmuş ise, o neden olmuştur ve başlangıçlar, ne de kaza ve eşlik eden temel bilgisi dışında tamamlandı.'' 'Bu dört çeşit: malzeme, verimli, resmi ve kesindir nedenleri. ** [http://www.fordham.edu/halsall/ kadar ki aynı değildir itiraf "Tıp On source/1020Avicenna-Medicine.html, (c''. 1020)] * edenler ilk ilke flogged olmalı veya yanmış inkar şey ve yanmış olması, yanık olmayan veya şanti ve şanti değil. **''Metafizik, Book I *'' 'Bir cahil doktor emir ölüm kampı olduğunu.' ** gibi 'cinsindendir 'Tanıdık Tıp Özlü Sözler(1968), Maurice B. Strauss *''' Tanrım, yüce varlık tarafından ne boşluk, ne de sınırlı zaman bulaşmıştır; o belirli bir yönde ve bulunamaz onun özünü değiştiremezsiniz. dolayısıyla tamamen manevi 'gizli konuşma, bu yüzden bu Tanrı ve ruh arasında doğrudan bir karşılaşma tüm malzeme kısıtlamaları soyutlanmış olduğunu. ** olarak''366 Kaynaklar İslam Gönderen(2000), Robert Van der edited by alıntı Weyer ABD'li * Bu ilk olan her şeyi yok ve sonra da var, kendisi dışında bir tarafından belirlenir belirgindir. * Tıp hangi bunu tedavi ve hangi tarafından o aracı olarak insan vücudu için düşünüyor uzaklıkta sağlık uzaklaştırıldı. * Genişlik hayattan daha fazla yaşam süresi daha önemlidir. * hiçbir tedavi edilemez hastalıklar irade - yalnızca eksikliği vardır. yoktur değersiz otlar bilgi - yalnızca eksikliği vardır. ** Bu yazı da sanılıyor * dünya kim espri ve hiçbir din ve din olan ve hiçbir zekâ var erkek var erkekler ayrılır Misattributed Çince tıbbi metinlere.. ** Bu Averroes için ', içinde atfedilir 'Ateist Dünya''(1991) Madalyn Murray O'Hair, s. 46 Dış bağlantılar tarafından ((wikipedia)) * -9011433/Avicenna Avicenna bir makale [w: Seyyid Hüseyin Nasr | Seyyid Hüseyin Nasr Encyclopedia Britannica Online] Doğum * Avicenna Bir [w: Ansiklopedisi Iranica | Ansiklopedisi Iranica] * 20Sina-REP.htm Biyografi & Çalışmaları Routledge den * muslimphilosophy.com / Sina / index.html İbn Sina (İslam Felsefesi Online) * İbn Sina Encyclopedia of Islam * Avicenna / İbn Sina Internet Encyclopedia of Philosophy tarafından * : / / www.newadvent.org/cathen/02157a.htm Catholic Encyclopedia: Avicenna ((DefaultSort | Avicenna)) Kategori : matematikçiler ar: ابن سينا bg: Авицена cs: Avicenna fa: ابن سینا hy: Ավիցենա it: Avicenna lt: Avicena pt: Avicena ru: Авиценна sk: İbn Sina tr: İbn-i Sina uk: Авіценна Category:Physicians Category:Philosophers Category:Theologians Category:Mathematicians Category:Scientists Category:11th century deaths Category:Physicians Category:Philosophers Category:Theologians Category:Mathematicians Category:Scientists Category:11th century deaths Kategori: doktorlar Kategori: Filozoflar Kategori: Theologians Kategori: Bilim adamları Kategori: 11. yüzyıl doğumlular